Hell is What You Make of It
Hell is What You Make of It is the fourth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 10, 1999. It was directed by Christopher Misiano and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis The two rookies, Carlos and Davis, experience disillusionment with their new jobs and their training officers. Bosco struggles with homophobia and gets himself involved in tit for tat games with Doherty. Full Summary Rookie Carlos struggles with disillusionment over his new job due to his contentious relationship with his training officer, Doc. At the scene of a gangbanger's shooting, Doc insists that he and Carlos remain in the ambulance until police arrive to control the assembled onlookers (some still brandishing weapons). Angry at the paramedics' inaction, a man in the crowd smashes the ambulance's windshield, and Doc quickly backs the rig away from the scene. Carlos cannot believe that Doc won't take action when a young man lies bleeding in the street. Doc reminds Carlos that their failure to follow procedure resulted in Jerry's shooting. Carlos confides his dissatisfaction to Davis, who feels the same way about his trainer, Sully. Sully's seeming passivity causes Davis to refer to him as an "old lady." Ignoring Sully's advice not to get emotionally involved with every crime victim, Davis loses control and batters a child molester in a crowded hospital lobby. Meanwhile, Doherty sends flowers to Bosco as a prank. Concerned that people think he's gay, Bosco changes the way he walks. Later, he overcomes his homophobia to prevent Larry Foley , a man whose lover just left him, from jumping off a balcony. Still secretly longing for partner Kim, Bobby continues to date Dana Murphy, a nurse. After an encounter with teenage junkie and prostitute Sunny , Kim urges the girl to get off the streets and go to St. Mary's Shelter for runaway teens. Later, Kim and Bobby gladly drive a reluctant Sunny to the place. Left alone momentarily in the ambulance, Sunny steals Kim's wallet containing money. When Kim discovers the theft, she feels foolish for trying to help Sunny. Bobby tracks down the teenager and forces her to surrender the now empty wallet. Bobby returns the wallet to Kim, secretly replacing the missing money, and restores Kim's faith in humanity and in her own judgment. Cast Main Guest * Mary Kay Adams as Catherine Zambrano * Scott Decker as Bama * Catherine Dent as Doris Fontaine * Catrina Ganey as Heavy Set Woman * Gloria Irizarry as Housekeeper * Portia Bennett Johnson as Super (credited as Portia Johnson) * Mark Kassen as Larry Foley * Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD * Kathrine Narducci as Jayme Mankowicz (credited as Katherine Narducci) * Kate Norby as Babe * Nathalie Paulding as Sunny * Angela Pietropinto as Mrs. Foley * Stephen A. Pope as Angry Man * Patricia Rae as Mother * Michael Rispoli as Jerry Mankowicz * Scott Robertson as Restaurant Owner * Adam Rose as Isaac * Matt Servitto as Frank Bartlett * Brian Smyj as Tow Truck * Lisa Tharps as Lauren Miller * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Paul Michael Valley as Edgar Fontaine * Brittany Campbell as Chantelle * Aaron Schweitzer as 8-Year-Old Boy Trivia/Notes *Carlos tells a patient who had stomach flu that he and Doc could only take people in their ambulance who have true medical emergencies and that they wouldn't take her. However, paramedics are obligated to transport anyone requesting it. Music Theme Song * The Bass Lo-Ryders: "Beat Kicks and I Start Rockin" * Vitamin C: "Smile" * Lou Bega: "Mambo #5" * Bobby McFerrin: "Don't Worry Be Happy." Gallery Third Watch - October 10, 1999.jpg 107612.jpg Quotes Sully: What happened to your good mood, Mr. Rogers? Clouds passing over your sunny side of the street? ---- Yokas: Fred's always thought you were gay. Bosco: What?! Yokas: Something about the way you walk. Bosco: What about the way I walk?! Yokas: You kinda sway. ---- Sully Davis because Davis is in a good mood: Please tell me you’re not gonna break into a chorus of "Feeling Groovy." ---- Bosco Jimmy: Hey, you got a problem, bucket boy, call a cop. ---- Bobby: You hurt your hip or something? Bosco: What? Bobby: You’re walking funny. Yokas: He’s a little self-conscious today. Bosco: There’s not a damn thing wrong with the way I walk! ---- Sully a man was beating his wife and then took a swing at Sully: You’re under arrest, sir. Man: What for? Sully: You gotta be kidding me. ---- Kim on the phone with the credit card company after her wallet is stolen by Sunny: Yeah, well I hope someone charges a Mercedes on it. ---- and Davis don’t have a place to sit at the restaurant Carlos Davis: Guess we’re at the kiddie table. ---- Bobby: I’ll only take two seconds. Kim: Yeah. I heard that about you. ---- Bosco Jimmy: He’s getting even because I parked my car in his space. ---- Kowalski: Is that what they’re calling it now? Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:1999 episodes Category:1990s episodes